A Thousand Years
by AmericanCowGirl44
Summary: Follow 16 year old Princess Bulma, and 17 year old Vegeta on an Epic adventure of a lifetime. Together they both fight against the Cold Empire to take back what is rightfully theirs. Story is better than summary! And CHAPTER 7 IS UP! NO MORE AUTHOR'S NOTES FOR A LITTLE WHILE! cHAPTER 7 ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bulma Alexandra Briefs. A five yr old girl from Earth who has had her family and planet stripped from her. she knows of her destiny with a certain prince but how will her life without her mother and father turn out? this story is set on vegeta sei in an AU. RATED T because i dont know if i will write badstuff or not...

Prologue

The girl padded down the castle's corridors. Her night-gown was softly brushing her pale legs in the cool midnight breeze. Her maid had put her aqua hair in a loose braid to the side just as her mother used to. Her mother. A lone tear escaped her eye. She hugged her stuffed horse tighter than she had been before. She recalled the events that led her to this long corridor on a distant planet.

An overgrown, but migit, lizard had attacked her planet. He came with no warning, demanding scientists and tech. The young girl's father refused to give himself up though; however, the lizard personally wanted her father for he was the king, and the most intelligent person in the universe. Until now. The young girls name was Bulma. Bulma Alexandra Briefs.

She was no older than 5 but had already surpassed her father's intelligence by a long shot. She had helped her father at the age of 3 create a portal/ teleportation device. That is the only reason she is alive now. The lizard's name who had attacked her planet and killed her mother was Frieza. On that day she swore to her family, her people, her mother, that she would get revenge for what he did and rescue her father.

She quietly knocked on the door she had arrived to. A boy only 2 years older than her opened the door.

"Vegeta, can I please sleep in here with you?" she said as another tear escaped her eye. ''You don't have to let me sleep in the bed with you, heck, you don't even have to let me sleep on your couch. I can sleep on the floor if I have to. But please let me sleep in here.'' she whispered. The boy groaned and rubbed his eyes.

''And you decided to wake me up in the midst of the night because you couldn't sleep? Are you insane? I am the prince of all saiyans and I don't have to take this!'' the prince slammed the door shut in her face. She couldn't hold back tears anymore so she just let them fall. 'I cannot let him walk all over me like that!' she thought to herself. She thought back to something her mother had told her when she was 4.

Her mother had a gift. She could see into the future and could tell of one's destiny just by a glance at them. Her mother had told her that she was to marry the heir to the Vegetasei throne. That heir was prince Vegeta. She had also said that it would not be easy but even the prince could not deny what destiny has planned for him.

So on that night, the girl slept outside the door to her prince's room, and woke up in a large bed. She sat up and looked around. The prince was in a chair to her left and looked rather uncomfortable by the looks of it.'Hmmm. I guess my mother was right about our destiny to be together.' she inwardly smiled at the thought. 'I love you mom. And I wish you will be there the day he finally proves to me that he is worthy of me. Because i am already worthy of anyone, 'cuz i have the brains! ha, i miss you mom, and I wish you could share the rest of my life with me.' Bulma smiled as she thought of her mom. She missed her more than she missed her dad.

when i wrote this i thought back to something my mother had once told me. I kind of based this off of my on life events but I haven't lost my mom in real life and i pry every day that that day never comes. i dont know how people wil like this story because i cant read minds! so i need you to hit that review button and tell me what you think! i dont know how often i will update but, i will try to work around some time to update maybe once a week so that the chapters are longer and they are better. thanks and god bless all of you who are going to click that review butto! and to all the people who arent going to!


	2. Chapter 2

Immmm Backkkkk! Haha lol this chapter is lonnnng. So get ya a nice bag of popcorn and some coke and enjoy!and I just wanna make a special shout ou to ' sweetgilda ' they were the only one who reviewed my story and I just wanna say thank you sooo much!

Chapter 1

Goku!

" Good Girl, now leave my presence." the prince commanded. I turned and walked away to stand next to the queen. I inwardly shot the prince the middle finger.

" Bulma dear, this is Broly. He will be your personal guard and escort. He shall accompany you everywhere you go. " Kairi informed me.

" thank you Kairi." I walked to her and gave her a sincere hug.

" You're welcome dear!" she exclaimed while hugging back. I then turned to Broly.

" hello Broly." I greeted him with an outstretched hand.

" Miss." he replied taking my hand and shaking it. He motioned for me to follow him. I did. As we were walking away, I heard the king shout towards us.

" Dinner will be at 6. Don't be late. " the king told me.

" Yes your majesty." I said over my shoulder. We walked off the landing bay and into the castle. We went up what seemed like a thousand stairs before we finally reached a long corridor. I opened the door to my apartment and gasped.

I was amazed by the fine decor of my new apartment. The royal insignia was on everything. It was absolutely and extroadanarily beautiful.

I sat my things down and started to unpack a few things.

I turned to Broly and asked, " Do you know my brother Goku? You may know him as the name of Kakarot. "

" You mean cousin Goku? Yes ma'am, he will be arriving in 3... 2... 1"

He was cut short by my brother yelling my name.

" Bulma!" goku shouted while enveloping me in a bear hug. Broly just shook his head and laughed.

" Goku!" I hugged him back. All the while laughing along with Broly.

" I've missed you so much. " he said into my shoulder.

" and I you. " I returned finally calming the laughs.

" Do you know why I'm here?" I asked hopeful. I truthfully didn't know the whole reason why I was here.

He sighed.

" The queen believes that the prince will choose you to be his mate. " he explained. I was stunned. The queen thought the prince would choose me? I walked out of the apartment while shaking my head and tried to stiefle the tears. It took everything I had in me not to break down and wallow away the pain.

" What's wrong are you not happy?" he asked with clear concern in his voice. He kneeled down beside me and wiped away the one tear that had fallen.

" I would be happy if I were to be an eligible mate for the prince when I'm obviously not, " I paused, " The prince needs a queen. Not a pure genius. Not an ugly, poor excuse, WEAK Saiyaness. Not me." I whispered with pain in my voice.

" Bulma, " he tried but could find no words. He looked behind me at I don't know what and went silent. Little did I know that the prince was standing at his door to his royal apartment. I quickly straightened my self up and wiped away the tears. Trying to erase any weakness that was showing on my face.

" Keep it down. I actually like to sleep. I don't want to be kept up all night with your wallowing. It's not my fault you're a poor excuse of a Saiyaness." he grumbled.

" Yes sir Prince Vegeta. " I bowed. I turned around and walked into my room slamming the door in my brother's and I guess cousin's faces.

They tried to get me to open the door, they even threatened to blast it down, but I wasn't going to let them in.

I tried to find my blueprints for the Prince's present but I couldnt locate them. I silently cursed AGAIN on my bad luck. Then I remembered the capsule I put in my boot, not wanting anyone to steal it. I reached down in my boot and thanking Kami, found it.

I opened the capsule and got the blueprints out. I tried to think of the materials again but I still kept drawing up blanks. I looked through more of my capsules and finally found the perfect material. A vibranium alloy that's been proven to be the most durable component in history.

I quickly got to work, trying to finish it as quick as possible.

••• The next Morning•••

I only got half an hour of sleep last night because I was trying to finish the prince's gift. I didn't even eat dinner. DINNER! Oh no I missed the dinner with the royal family! I'm soooo dead. I rushed to make myself presentable to the world and literally ran into a brick wall. Or so I thought.

" Oh least favorite cousin," Beoly said in a sing song voice, " Where do you think youre going?" he asked.

" I'm going to apologize to the king and queen. I missed the dinner that they had invited me to last night. You Jerk! You should've reminded me!" I shouted while poking his chest.

" But you locked yourself in you're apartment! I can't blast through royal doors!" he defended himself.

" Touché." I replied.

He held out his arm in a Comicle way and we hilariously skipped to the throne room. I was stopped by guards.

"state your business." one of the halted.

" I wish permission to speak to the king and queen."

" permission granted." the other one growled. I pushed open the mighty doors and walked to the king. I got down on one knee and bowed.

" Rise." his voice boomed.

" My king, and queen, I wish to apologize for last night. I never showed up for dinner. I was extremely busy and forgot the time. I truly am sorry." I apologized.

" It is quite alight my dear. But if I may ask what were you doing that made you forget the time?" the queen asked.

" I was building a gravity room so that I could possibly train, and become stronger." I lied.

" Oh Bulma dear, " the king cooed," you can't gain any power, blue Saiyans can never have a power level over five." he laughed. Oh that's just great that I find out now.

" I was unaware of that. But maybe the gravity chamber will be a good birthday gift for the prince?"

" indeed it will." the king said.

" Well please excuse me, I need to go get ready for the Prince's birthday party this evening, it seems to already be 3 o'clock." I bowed and walked away.

When I walked out, Broly was waited for me, propped up against the nearby wall.

" So how did it go?" he asked.

" I think it went swell." I said.

It took me a full five hours to get ready for the party. I looked at the clock and saw I only had five minutes to spare. I decided I would wrap the capsule that contained the gravity room up for the prince.

By the time I was done, I had just enough time to get to party. I walked out the door with Broly trailing behind me and set course for the party.

When I got there, I told Broly to go enjoy himself. He tried to protest but I told him I will be safe with the prince.

I looked around for the prince and saw him conversating with some idiotic, clearly stuck up , elit Saiyanesses. I walked over and interrupted them.

" Excuse me Prince Vegeta, may I speak to you in private?" I pleaded with my eyes.

" Fine. Please excuse me ladies."

I dragged him to a secluded spot in the corner of the room and got out the capsule.

" What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

" It's your birthday gift and congratulations gift." I handed him the gift.

" What is in it?"

" A gravity room. It speeds up your training tenfold" I explained.

" Hn." is all he said.

" Is that ALL you're going to say is 'Hn''? Seriously dude I worked my bit off to make you a half decent present and that's all you have to say! I can't believe you!" I stormed off. But before I could get far he grabbed my arm and crashed his lips to mine...

Dun dun Duuuhnnnnnnn! Wat did ya think? Huh? Is it better than the prologue was? I tried a good bit harder! But could you, as the readers, do me a humongous favor? Hit that little review button at the bottom of the screen, thank you! And just so ya know i accept flames because i wanna know wat everyone thinks of my story!Until next time!

Fly on,

Rae


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Next Day

Bulma's POV

2nd Day of the Trip to Earth

When I woke up, I thought about calling Vegeta after what had happened yesterday, but I figured that if I did, it wouldn't end well for me. Or him for that matter. Why was he so angry with me for wanting to go to my home planet, and save my people out of their time of darkness, to rescue them from that tyrant, Frieza.

I stood up and briskly walked into the kitchen down the hall. There werent any eggs unfortunatly so I went for some cinnamon waffles. They were prepared, cooked, and set neatly on a plate, then scarfed down by none other than me. I picked up my plate and cleaned the countertops off so tha it wasnt unorganized. Taking a shower, styling hair, brushing teeth, applying makeup, and working in my lab were the next things on my agenda for the day.

I speedily took a shower, left my hair down and in loosed curls, brushed my teeth for exactly 3 min and 4 sec, applied the unneccesary makeup, and was currently hading on my way towards the lab I had pre-built into the ship. The lab on this ship was no where near the size of my bathroom at the palace on Vegeta-sei. The room was at the MOST 10x12 ft. With an old, worn out Mahogany desk, with a rolling chair that only had 1 out of 3 wheels. There were no testing mahines, tools, work tables, or materials that were stocked on this ship.

I quickly remebered that I had brought a few dozen blank blueprints, and a few basic tools and materials and such, but I couldnt quite grasp the thought as to whee I had put them. Then I had an idea that they may be in my living quarters with my things, however I wasnt 100% sure that that was where they were or not. So, I walked all the way to the other end of the ship, passing the control room, and walked straight to my 'apartment'. I opened the door and started to rummage through my capsule bag looking for anything labled LAB or BULMA WORK, or somrthing along those lines.

After 4 and a half hours of not finding anything on the ship that would have my blueprints, tools, or materials I went back to the control room to try and find entertainment took me about 10 minutes to reach the control room from my previous location. But when I reached there someone tried to video chat with me right as I was walking in. Rushing to the screen, I pressed the button that said 'ANSWER' and directed my attention to the screen.

"Woman! Have you come up with an answer for my question?" Vegeta demanded not too nicely. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No, Vegeta, I havent. I honestly dont know where my home is. But I do know that it is not Vegeta Sei! That planet was never my home from the get go anyways! I havent, and nor will I ever call VegetaSei my home. I am not a saiyin, I am not strong, therefore I cannot call some other race's planet my home!" I answered. He didnt reply back to me but only looked away from the screen with his signature scowl times 2 on his face.

"Well you left a few things that were very important to you im sure." he said reaching to the table beside him and pulling a few capsules out of a bag. "They all read something similiar, but 1 says lab, so im jut guessing by how tired, and stressed that you look right now, that you have probably torn the ship searching nside and out for these capsues today." He finished with a smirk. I growled at him as best I could, but failed in my attemp. He chuckled at my 'growl'.

"Just for your information, buck O, I was in a rush trying to get off your planet before you realised I was going to Earth! So in reality this is all your fault dipstick!" I yelled all the while trying to not laugh at loud from my choice of words. His face turned as red as a tomato. Haha revenge is embarrasing Vegeta, you should know that after 10 years of it!

"And just for your information banshee, you are incredibly annoying, and unsurprisingly the most ugliest cresture in the universe!" He spat back. Okay, that was just a little bit too far Vegeta. I AM the most attractive woman in the universe. I AM the smartest creature in the universe. I AM a woman, so that doesnt mean you can go around critisizing me when im having a bad day, and dont look my best. I fet a few hot tears run down y face but I didnt even bother to wipe them off. He immediatly regreted what he had said when he saw the outcome on my face.

"Vegeta. I have an answer to your question from yesterday," I said calmly,"It will NEVER be VegetaSei, it will NEVER be ANYWHERE near YOU, it will NEVER have ANYTHING to do with you or your people. My home, will be anywhere, except for where you are." And with that I ended the video chat, not regretting what I had said to Vegeta. I then quickly turned on my heel, and left the control room.

While heading back to my room, I tried to think of all the possible ays to keep me occupied for another 5 or so days. I thought about practicing a speech for when I arrived, maybe do a little yoga, a little cardio workouts, or just sit and do absalutely nothing. I decided to do all of those things except for the latter choice. Doing some yoga and cardio workouts will do me some good, and while im at it I should probaly practice some katas too. Who nows whatll be on Planet Earth, maybe itll be some of Frieza's lackys. But even f I did practice katas, they wont do me no good up aainst them, but ill sure give them a heck of a fight!

The Next Five Days (summarized)

1st Day

On the first day, Bulma wrote her speech. It was about five pages long, and consisted of what happened to her during her tim during the process of the Earth being purged, her arrival of to Vegeta Sei, and her journey through recovery then her journey from then up until that moment. It also contained her ambitions and hopes for the greater good of the Earh and it's people. She practiced it all day long until she had finally gotten it right.

4th Day

The day after that, Bulma didnt really feel like doing much. She basically did yoga all day except for the half-hour of the video call that she had with Vegeta.

3rd Day

As the day before, all Bulma did was do some cardio workouts, then lifted a few weights. But towards then end of the day, she practiced some more on her speech, trying to make it better than prefection.

4th Day

This day was different than the others. Bulma was in the mddle of doing her 5th kata, but she hd somehow decided to practice her katas on her bed, when she fell. She broke her desk, and sprained her ankle, so sshe spent the rest of the day laying on her bed watching TV.

5th Day

The last day was the best of all. Bulma finally arrived to Earth, to be greeted by her people. And her old friend, Chi-Chi. It had turned out that not all of the humans were killed. Frieza had gotten bored with such weak creatures, that he spared them, not even wanting to waste his time with them. But there was a new line of royalty. The Walkers. They apparenty have taken the world under a communism government, where they were in complete control of everything. Chi-Chi also said that they had declared that the Brief royalty bloodline, were declared outlaws, and the king has passed a law that has said upon the Briefs return, that they will be areested for treason upon the high king's throne because King James Walker **would no loger be able to be king and have all of the power that he has now. Upon hearing **this, Bulma thought of calling Vegeta, but she had already promised herself that she will never ask for his help again. Not even if it were to save her people.

Okay, so, I am sorry for this chapter being shorter, but I had tennis matches Monday- Thursday 3:30 to 10:00 I AM NOT KIDDING EITHER! they asted wayyyyy too loooonnngggg. So i had to write this chapter friday afternoon, and saturday morining cuz I had stuff that I had to do until now. But any ways I am really sorry for such a short chapter but i hoped you all enjoyed it! :)

Now, here are the reviewr's replies:)

nikki-michelle**: Thankx! And i promise, youll find out soon enough! Annd im trying to update a little fastr but i want the chapters to be good for my readers! :D**

Dayon135: **Thankx! Yeah i didnt feel that the prologu was strong enough but it had taken me too long to figure out how to start the story so I hoped it would be good enough to get the story rolling. I hope you enjoy future chapters though!**

star-lite: **I dont know where you may have heard this story ine before, I have read almost all of the Dragon Ball Z stories. If you know of which story it is that mine is written similiar to, I wont hesitate to take the story off, because I dont want to steal someone else's story. **

beautifu-note2895: **Well this story is partially imiliar to A Pure Saiyaness, but I am not continuig that story because I dont like how I have writen it. So all im doing is taken a few of MY ideas from that story and rearranging them so that they work better in this story. **

And I just want to say thankx to

Guest, dbzgirl1999, Guest, and lintu-lvru4!

As always, God Bless you all, and thankx for reading my story! And I hope to see yalls review posted on this story! :)


	4. Author's Important Note! Must Read!

Hey guys! Ummm, well you are all probly wondering why this isn't a new chapter, or why I haven't been uploading a new chapter. My house got hit by a tornado and we just now got power and internet back. We have lots of damage and I haven't been able to charge my laptop until today, so itll probably be next Saturday before I can udate any new chapters. Again I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REAALLLLYYY sorry that I haven't been able to update and I am trying my hardest to start the next chapter. God BlessYou ALL and I hope yall never get hit with a tornado like my family did. And again sorry for the disappointment!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

The Day Upon the Arrival to Earth

Noboy's POV (But that nobody is stalking Bulma o_O LOL)

At the ruins of her 'home'

Mom, if you are istening to my prayers, please I need the guidence of the ast queen, I need your guidance! Show me the way to strip James Walker of his throne! You must have seen how ruthless he has been to our people! I cant talk to Vegeta, I never plan on seeing his face again! You were my only hope, if only you could hear me...

Bulma prayed quietly in her former destroyed and dusty bedroom. Chi Chi had left her to think to herself about her life as it was before the whole Frieza incident. She got up from the floor and headed to her mother's room.

As she strode down the hall with sad grace, she passed a metal door. She back peddled and read the sign on the door. '_Briefs personal Lab, Authorized Personnel ONLY' _she read. It was her father's lab. She shakily held out her hand to the keycode and swiftly bypassed the firewalls and such to open the door in less than five seconds. The door opened with a loud air-rushing sound, as well as a lot of dust that flew into the princess' nose.

She took a cautioning step insde and gazed around. It was completly empty aside from a note on the back wall. She hastly reached for the note and began reading it. '_My Dearest Bulma, I know that you will be the only to have opened my security door therefor I did not say to 'whoever it may concern...' Hehe I made myself chuckle while writing you my last letter. _Bulma smiled while tears began to form in her eyes. _As you may know already, James Walker has taken the throne, he has always wanted it. You cannot let him deprive you of your birthright! The throne is yours by blood and nobod else's. You must do anything and everythng in your power to get it back. Now, your mother is a seer, therefore she can see into the future. She said that she has seen your future. I can only reveal that you are to marry the prince of a strong race, and ths certain prince would give his life and throne up for you. So you must behave, you may hate him, as your mothers says, now but you must ask for his help. In the name of our people, ask the prince for help! I love you very much, and miss you very much, but I am afraid that Frieza will not keep me alive long enough for me to see you get married, reunite our people, or be able to see my grandchildren..._

Stay Strong My Princess,

Dad

By the end of her father's letter, she was bawling. She tried to regain her composure but failed many times in the process. When her crying turned into soft sobs, she could hear footsteps behind her. Scared, she shot to her feet, and hid in the dark corner of the room where there was no light. She folded the note up neatly and put it into her pocket. In the doorway there stood a man. But the only thing Bulma could make out(features wise) was spikey hair. Spikey hair. Vegeta!

"Vegeta!" She cried as she sprang to her feet and dashed to the prince.

"Girl! Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?" He asked sncerely.

She smiled thinking of her mother's words about her and Vegeta, and then of her father's. "No, im fine. I just found a letter my father had left me." She answered while reaching for the letter and handing it to Vegeta's outstreched hand. He opened it up and read it qiuckly. By the end of the note his fae expression was sort of shocked and sort of angry.

"Do you know who this prince may be?" He aked trying his hardest not to growl.

"..." Bulma only looked at her feet and shuffled them a little bit. "Maybe."

She said smiling.

"Well, who is it? I might just have to kill them." He demanded.

"Vegeta, you might want to take that back. Saying you want to kill them I mean." She said trying to stifle a laugh.

He ony growled louder, "And why would I do something like that?"

"Because. That prince, is-"

"That prince is who?" He pressed on.

"Its... Its... You." Bulma finally managed to get out.

"But you hate me. WE hate EACH OTHER. And I would never give up my thone, or my life to save you! I wouldnt even risked a skin cell on the likes of you!" He shouted.

Bulma flinched. OOOOH that hit a nerve. "Thanks Vegeta, now I know exactly how I fit into this world. The one person who is supposed to be my savior, my fairy tale prince, my knight in shining armor, wont even 'risk a skin cell for the likes of me'. Great just Great!" She said in a defeated voice while turning around and walking off. Leaving Vegeta behind to sulk in his mistake. She knew that the price would never care for her, and she didnt knnow why she tried to beleive it in the first place.

As soon as she was out the door she continued down the all to her mother's bedroom. She reached an old oak door and turned the golden shimmering knob to open it. In all its glory was her mother's bedroom. Dust covered everyhting but she didnt care. She remembered all the nights when she would wake u in the middle of the noght and seek refuge in her mom's room. She saw a white sheet of paper, now turned yellow from age, on the bedside table next to a famiy heirloom. _What isthis National Letters for Bulma Day?! _she thought to herself.

She picked up the letter and broke the wax seal. It said,

Dear Princess,

You have a bright future. But with a path for a bright future, there is also a path of sadness and despair. Do not give up on Vegeta. I have seen all of your fights, I have seen the one you two had less tan 30 minutes ago. And there are many more to come. But, no matter what you must sty strong. Under that hard shell of his, deep down he loves you. Even now, he loves you with all his heart. He may not know it but I do. Together, you must protect each other and never let the other one go. You two are inseperable, even in death. My legacy to you is that you know I will be there with you every step of the way in your journey to rid your people of Frieza and James Walker.

Be patient, and Vegeta will open his heart to you,

_Bunny Briefs _

Bulma began to feel the hot tears running down her face yet again. She rose to her feet folding this note u as well and sticking it in her pocket. She couldnt take the memories she had of this place no longer so she decided to leave. But as she was walking out of the house she saw something shimmer. But it wasnt in the real world, but in her mind, like a vision of some sort. she couldnt make out what it was, but she has seen it before. But only much blurrier. She dimissed it and continued on her way.

She pulled out a capsule that contained her air-bike. She decapsuled it and got on the blood red bike. She turned the key and the ike roared to life, taking off towards her spaceship, which was next to Chi Chi's house. But as sh neared the Spaceship, she saw Vegeta standing on the boardwalk leading to the interior of her ship.

"What the Hell Vegeta?"

"I was waiting on you. I found this in your mother's room before you went in there. I also read the note your mother had left. You would do well to follow her advice." He said with a sincere face while handing her a leather binded book with the royal Briefs' crest on the front. It was her mother's diary.

"What were you doing in my mother's room? Why dd you do that? You cant just barge in anywhere you like! And you read her note that she wrote for ME? How could you do that? Why would you do that? I dont care if we are meant to be together! I would rather die than to marry someone who treats me like a slave, doesnt have the commoncourtesy to call me by my name, and invades my mother's room! I cant beleive you." Bulma said with tears streaking her pale face. Her once cerulean eyes were now an ocean blue only without their twinkle.

"Girl, I suggest you dont raise your voice at me. And I can do whatever the hell I want to do ! I am the Prince of All Saiyans!"

"And im the princess of all HUMANS!"

"Not anymore because if I recall, James Walker has banned the Briefs family rom reclaimimg the throne and has stripped you and your family of their/your title." He said immediatly regretting wat he had said.

"I suggest you leave." Chi Chi said coming out of her little cottage with a frying pan handy. Bulma had already run up the ramp and locked the doors to her ship soo that no on could get in without her say so.

"And if I dont? You going to hit me with a frying pan? That mere object wont even dase me." Vegeta said smirking.

"No but this ki bomb I made can bring you wthin an inch of your life." Bulma said over the speakers while a bomb potruded from the side of her spaceship.

"Fine. Ill leave." he mumbled.

The Rest of the Week of Bulma's Visit to Earth

Again Nobody's POV

Day 3

Bulma and Vegeta still are going at each other and cant seem to stop. Vegeta's statements frm before still hang over his head. He deeply regrets that he ever said anythng and wishes totake it back, but his pride will never let him. Bulma still cries whenever no one is around from the very things that Vegeta has said to her. It has made her day almost as bad as the day she lost her life, but started a new one.

Day 4

Today was the day that Bulma had a meeting in secret with King James Walker. She has not revealed to him that she is Bulma BRIEFS. She didnt want to loose her head today. She only planned on talking to the king about how he came upon the throne, ow he hates the Briefs, and how he has banned them. She was sure to record all of it, in case she needed it in future events. But at the end of the day, when the meeting as over, she had yet another verbal spar with Vegeta.

Day 5

Today Bulma didnt have anything planned so she decided that she would go horse shopping. Spirit is the only Earth horse on Vegeta-Sei and she had decided that he needed a buddy. And since Spirit was an Adalusian, she decided to get another one. The one she found was a bay female Andalusian with a black mane and tail, but at the end of eaach strand, it turned scarlett.

Day 6

All she did was read her mother's diary. :)

Day 7

This was her last day for a little while on Earth since she decided she was to only stay one week. She packed her things and bid farewell to her friends and left without Vegeta even knowing. But when he did find out the first thing he did was call her for a video chat. She could tell by the look of worry that was in Vegeta's eyes that he did care for her, even though he ddnt know it yet. She went to bed that night know that she had found her savior, her fairy tale prince, her knight in shining armor.

Just Completly skip the whole ride home... To sum it all up, Vegeta ad Bulma began to grow very close from all those video chats...

On Vegeta-Sei

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by the king.

"Welcome home Bulma! I am sorry to hear about the misconceptions on your trip to Earth. That bastard who took your throne will be takn down. It is not honorable or prideful to do what he did." The King said.

"Than you. And I agree with you. He will be shown no mercy by me or those of my people I met on my short trip to Earth, but you must exuse me, I have a present for Spirit." Bulma said excusing herself while leading the horse she got on Earth towards the stables.

When she got to the stables, she did her whistle, and on cue, Spirit oked his head out of his stall and neighed. She led the new horse to the stall next to his, and made that it's new home. She went to give Spirit a carrot, and introduce him to the new one.

"Spirit, meet Lilly, Lilly meet Spirit. She is of the same planet that we hail from. Be nice to her." Bulma warned. "Ill be back tomorow. I promise." She said while crossing her heart.

Bulma headed back up to the main palace only to be pulled aside while a whit cloth with an unusual smell was shoved over her face. She tried to fight the blackness only to fai and fall into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, se had a major headache. She opened her eyes to see a Saiyaness standing in front of her smirking.

"So, she finally decides to wake up.'' Bulma would recognise that voice anywhere. Eradelle.

"What the hell do you want with me Eradelle?"Bulma said without much enthusiasm.

"The Prince. I Should be queen, and you can make that happen." She said.

"So that is what all this s about. You want the prince. Well you can have him. He is nothing but a jerk that only cares about himself and no one else."

"Well, that is exactly what I thought you would say. But in reality, there is one person in the universe that her cares for. That person is you." She sneered in disgust.

"Bull crap. He dont care for me. And if he did what do you want with me?"

"I want you to make a device that will make him fall out of love with you, and in love with me." She said.

"Hell to the friggin no. You are a crazy phsocyiopath if you think I would do something like that! " Bulma screeched in her face. That statement earned her a broken jaw.

"Anything else you would like to say?"

"As a matter of fact yes, I think you are but ugly, have no creativity, no brain, and no common sense."

"Each of those statements are going to cost you one limb." She laughed. She broke bothe my arms and both my legs for that, but the girl idnt care, it wouldnt be much longer before Eradelle was no longer in the living category.

"But if I may ask, why do you say I have no brain or common sense?"

"Because, if you knew that the pire had feelings for meint the first place, you wouldnt have snatched me right next to Spirit's stall. He wouldve seen it and right now hes bound to be going crazy. Therefore, Vegeta will know something is up, and go on a search for me, but when he fails at finding me he will think about anyone who is on Vegeta-Sei who is crazy enough to take someone he cares about away from him. And he wil very qukly figure out it was you and then very slowly kill you." The blue haired girl sad with the best smirk she could muster with a broken jaw.

"Yeah, well... well... When he comes I will be in my best cothes, and will be so hot he will do everythng I say." She tried to sy as confidently as she could. "And when he gets here, you will already be dead." she picked up a knofe that was laying on the desk beside her and drew a line on my neck with it. The knie's trail was followed by a crimson river of blood on each slice. She cut my arms, legs, and face up realy bad, but that wasnt the worst thing she did.

"I wont you to die a slow, and miserable death. I want you to know the satisfaction it will bring me when you die by my hands." She smiled and stabbed me square in the stomach. The pain was so great, that everything else faded into darkness. It was hard for the girl to get in a breath. _Must have hit my diaphram or punctured a lung. _she thought to herself. But just when she was fading into darkess, someone smashed through the wall, and a bue aura surrounded Bulma, giving her strength to stay alive a little bit longer. She saw that the person was Vegeta and he was currently beating Eradelle to death. Literally, he didnt stop until she was dead. The he rushed to Bulma's side to examine her woulds and cursed th universe nder his breath.

He lifted her up bridal style, and raised his power level whinch in turn, raised his royal blue aura to hep keep Bulma alive long enough to reach the regen. tanks.

"Hang in there Bulma." she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Vegeta." She managed to whisper so faint that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Shh. Save your strength you fool. Talking only makes it worse when you can hardly breath. Foolish Gir." He laughed. Bulma then faded into darkness, only this time she would wake up to a very worried prince by her side.

As soon as she awoke, Vegeta enveloed her in his strong arms in a hug,but before she could register wha had happened he released her, only to bombard her about how she shouldnt have gone without an escort.

"But Vegeta! I am fine!"

"But you almost werent! If my ship were to have arrived a second later than it did, you would be dead."

"Well no one wouldve missed me anyways! The only people who een remotely care for me live in another galaxy." Bulma said looking at the floor.

"Oh My... Bulma, if you dont sop saying that no one cares for you, I will kill you myself." He warned.

"Well go ahead then because I speak the truth."

"Why dont I just show you that there are other people who care for you."

"And how are you going to do that Chewba-" She was silenced by a weet ad passionate kiss from Vegeta. From that kiss she could feel everything that Vegeta felt for felt love, desire, anger, and regret. _What would he have to regret? _She pulled away, and turned around in her hospital bed.

"Why do regret kissing me?" she asked.

"What?" he asked astonished.

"I felt it,you regret that you kissed me. Why?"

"Its not that I regret kissing you. But what I do regret is my own business human!" He yelled while he put back up hs hard shell and stormed out of the room. Leaving her alone in the empty hospital room. She ursed herself mentally for ruining the moment, and tried to get sleep that night. But she never could get the satisfaction of sleep.

**Hey guys! Did ypu like this chapter? i wasnt so sure if it was good or not... But i need some help from the readers ( Aka thats you)... I am asking for your input on what will happen next chapter. And if I like your idea, I will use it. I am only going to do this on random occasions so be sure to read my little author notes! But not only do I wan tyour input on what is going to happen next chapter, but I want you to come up with a charactor for yourself. (THIS WILL BE THE OLY TIME THIS HAPPENS) I need someone to be a FEMALE and be Bulma's Saiyan best friend. I figured she may need a Saiyan friend since Chi Chi lives on Earth.**

**And i want to say thankx to the people who understood what I was going through so in return. I stayed u till almos midnight to get a new chapter up just for yall! And i am sincerely sying thank u. Its really hard right now because I lost a few horses (Lost as in they died) from the storm, and I was close to both of them. And the reming 4 horses, are either seriously hurt, ot they were so traumotized from the storm that they are dangerous.**

**But I am still going to try and get a chapter up on Saturday there are no promises but I will try!Again thankx, anf God Bess You All!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Thank you to **beautiful-note2895! **I have decided to use your ideas for my story! And if anyone has thoughts about my story or ideas for future chapters, please, dont be afraid to PM me or write it in a review box! But again I want to say thankx to **beautiful-note2895!**

1 Week Later

Bulma's POV

In her apartment (In the Citadel)

"Ugh! Why wont you let me go see Spirit?" I asked my best friend, Kiomi, furiously.

"Because Bulma! You are on house arrest, you are supposed to stay in bed for another week!" Kiomi answered back while throwing her arms up in the air.

"So! I am the Sovoreign Heir to the throne of Earth! I can do whatever I want to do." I declared confidently as I headed towards the door. But I was rudely stopped by Kiomi. She was my height, had short, wild, and jet black hair. She is the King's Advisor's daughter, and she is currently having to babysit me. Prince Vegeta's orders. Not the King's, but the Prince's.

"You can't leave. I am under strict orders to not let you leave your apartment. Dont make me tranq you again!" She warned.

"Fine. I'll just go try to take a nap."

As soon as I got into my room, I quickly spun around and locked my door. I walked over to my capsule chest, and searched for one containing a rope. When I finally found one, I opened it and tied the rope to my bedpost. I went out on my balcony tied the rope securely around my waist, and jumped. My apartment was only about 100 foot from the ground and I had a 105 foot rope. But with the 7 foot gap in between my bedpost and the balcony, and then the foot it probably took to tie around my waist, i should have just enough room to be able to land without an injury.

The free fall was an adrenalin rush. I felt... Great. There were no words to describe it. But it ended just as soon as it had begun. I placed my feet firmly on the ground and untied the rope from my waist, and started to un to the stables before Kiomi realized what I had done. After about 3 or 4 strides, I started to feel intense ain, where Eradelle had stabbed me. I slowed down to a walk, but the pain only grew.

Soon, I started to have really blurry vision, and couldn't walk. I tried to crawl to the stables but discovered it was too much pain for even the simplest of tasks. I rolled over on my back and pulled my shirt up to examine the wound. It had healed and there was nothing but a scab there. It wasnt bleeding, or oozing anything. Confused, I pulled out my latest invention, the Eye Scanner.

It was a contact that went on your left eye. It is like a scouter, but it is small enough so that no one will know its even there. It is voice activated and adds no irritation to the eye. Thankfully.

"Eye Scanner, call Vegeta." I barely managed to get out. I would have rather called Vegeta than to have called Kiomi. She would kill me if she found out. But I still love her like a sister!(Imagine Bulma smiling here :)) After about 2 seconds Vegeta answered.

"Girl, aren't you supposed to be in your room. And be sleeping? Where's Kiomi?"

"Well, you see, what happened was,"

"Spit it out all ready, I have important business to attend to." Vegeta demanded growing impatient.

"I need your help." Is all I said. He didn't reply back to me. All he did was end our call. I prayed that he was coming to get me other wise I AM SCREWED. But just before I dozed off, I heard feet land softly next to me.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Vegeta asked me.

"I was trying to get to the stables, because I was supposed to spend time with Spirit a week ago and never did. But I started feeling pain in my stomach, but I no longer have a wound." I explained a little out of breath. He sighed and shook his head.

"Can you stand up?" I merely shook my head as a response. He silently cursed and proceeded to pick me up bridal style. But even the slightest movements seemed to hurt when he did so.

"You must have been poisoned." Vegeta growled.

"I don't know what it is but when I do find out, I am redescribing it in the book as PAINFUL." I meekly said smiling. He laughed and said,"Yeah, painful for you, but for Saiyans, you should describe it as TICKLEISH." I tried to punch him in the arm but couldn't. A look of worry washed over his face as he sped up to the medical wing of the castle.

3 Week Later After Bulma Has Fully Healed

Bulma's POV

"Goku! GOKU! What the crap are you doing to my pantry?" I screamed slash shouted at another one pf my friends.

"Umm... Well... I was kinda... Hungry." He replied.

"And that gives you an excuse to completely DESTROY my food storage?"

"Yupp!" He replied in a cheerful smile.

"Well we have to go! Important speech remember?" And with that I ran out of my apartment only to find Kiomi waiting for me outside my apartment's door.

"Kiomi! Are you ready to go?" I asked her while giving her a hug.

"Yes. I can't wait to see how many people believe in your cause!" She replied while returning my hug.

"Oh hey Kiomi!" Goku said with a mouth full of food. I checked my watch as the two chatted and nearly screamed.

"Guys, we have 2 min. to get to the front of the Citadel!" I panicked.

"Oh chill Bulma!" Goku said,"You forget that one of my many talents is instant transmission!" And with that Kiomi placed her hand on my shoulder, and Goku placed one of his hands on my other shoulder, while bringing 2 fingers of his other hand to his forehead. Not a second later, we were just inside the door of the castle.

I opened the doors and all of Vegeta-Sei was Vegeta was talking to them about Frieza and how much they all hated him. Vegeta stood of to the side his father and glanced back at me. He smiled, flashing his snow white fangs at me.

"And I present to you, the sovereign Princess Bulma of Earth!" The king boomed while the people roared with approval. I gulped nervously and went to the podium.\

"People of Vegeta-Sei. Everyone of you is a proud, and honorful Saiyan. I am merely a human. When I was a child, Frieza invaded my planet. He killed my mother in front of me, took my father, and destroyed my planet. Or so I thought. Until about a 7 weeks ago, when Prince Vegeta discovered that it had not been destroyed.

"But instead, a man by the name of James Walker, has claimed to be the only rightful absolute monarchy of Earth. He has launched my planet into a civil war, destroyed my peoples' hope and faith, and deprived me of my birthright. He has made it a law, that when any member of the Brief's royal bloodline, returns to Earth, he will kill them. And I ask of the proud and strong Saiyan race, if they will fight with me, not for me, but with me to regain my planet back. I have a power level of only 2, but I am a scientist. I have weapons and technology so that I can help in the fight. No one has to help my cause, but if you do, you will forever have my respect"

After I finished my speech, I looked over to the prince. He glanced at me, and then kneeled, and after him the king. I glanced bak at the crowd, and one by one they all kneeled before me. The prince and the king put their right hand over their hearts as did everyone else. They were pledging to help me in my cause. All of Vegeta-Sei had pledged their loyalty to me for my planet. I thanked the planet and headed inside. I was followed by Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I cant believe that actually happened. I am completly BLOWN out of my mind!" I said half-laughing to him.

He smiled and replied,"What did you expect? Someone to BOO you and have to fight alone? I don't think so. When they saw me and my father bow, they saw that they could trust the idiotic woman standing on the stage."

"Idiotic Woman?! What the. Vegeta!"

"Stop your incessant screeching! You will blow my eardrums." Vegeta warned.

"And that would be a bad thing because?" I asked.

"Grr. Crazy Girl." He growled.

"I may be crazy but I a darn cute!" I laughed running through the long corridors of the castle. I heard Vegeta shout my 'name' and take off after me. I hid in my favorite place on the planet. The Royal Gardens.

I walked through the flowers when I saw a flower that I never thought i would see again. It was a Blood Orchid. AKA my favorite flower on Vegeta-Sei. They are so rare that only one grows every 2 years.

But while I was gazing at the flower, strong arms enveloped around my waist and I heard Vegeta's voice whisper in my ear.

"Gotcha'''

"Arg, just when I found a Blood Orchid." I whined. He looked over my shoulder and gazed at the flower.

"Indeed you have. Congratulations, you have found a flower. Should I get you inside before you discover oxygen?" He asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No Royal Pain in the But. It just that this flower grows once every 2 years, and it just so happens to be the most beautiful thing on the planet. Other than my horses of course."

"Oh really. So its more handsome than me." He asked.

"Very." I replied, while prying his arms off from around my waist. "I have to go, I need to start working on the new Security System Software." I explained.

"Cant it wait?" He asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Nope!" I said while popping the 'P' and having a smile on my face. He growled and took to the sky probably going to train. I smiled at the thought of how sweet Vegeta was being only a few short moments ago, and proceeded to head to my lab to work on the damned Security System Software.

**TADA! Tell me wat you guys and gals hink of this chapter! Is it good, or is it bad? And I again wan to say thanks to al of my wonderful reviewers and I would like to give a special thankx to ****_beautiful-note2895! _****This reviewer came up with the idea of Kiomi, and they also came up with some of the ideas out of this chapter so I would like to give them credit for this chapter! Aain thankx and God Bless You ALL! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

Later that Evening.

Vegeta's POV

King's Study

"Vegeta, in a short time, you will become king. But you cannot become king until have a queen to rule by your side!" My father tried to explain to me.

"Father, I dont want a mate! It is only a sign of weakness! And if I did, whose to say the enemy wont use them to get to me?" I shouted at the idoit who stood before me.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. You cannot become king until you have matured enough to realise just how much you will need a queen. What do you plan to do for an heir? Who is going to rule if you were to be killed? What about when you are of the planet foo rwar or on business?"

"My adviser I appoint will do everything. As for an heir, I am sure there are many ways you can think of that will solve that problem." I said smirking. My father only growled and paced back and forth behind his desk. If he werent about twice as strong as me, he would be dead, and I would already be the king.

"I forbid you to become king until you have a mate. I must approvve of her to. Otherwise you will never see this crown as your own." the King said as he shoved me out the door of his study. I kicked the door and walked to my apartment to change into my training gear.

Bulma's POV

Her Personal Lab

Working on Security System

Okay Bulma, all you have to do is enter one more complex code, while of course adding a smily face, haha, then download it to a chi, and go upload it to the main security system.

I thought to myself. It took me about three seconds to finish the code, and upload it to a chip.

I then contacted the king to tell him that I had finished the software. He told me to meet him in his study. I headed on my way there, all the while wondering why we are meeting in the study instead of in the Weaponry room. So, I went on my way to present the new and improved Security System Software, and with this update, not a single atom should pass through the entire Saiyan Empire undetected; no matter what kind of cloaking device is on the ship, person, etc.

It took me about 5 minutes to get to the King's Study. And when I arrived, the king was sitting in a chair, with his arms folded across his chest, while reading on a floating hologram. I assued that the hologram consisted of the other planet's kings and queens' reqests and notes.

"King Vegeta, I have the new security software for you." I said while handing him the chip, containing my extravagent software.

"Thank you Bulma. I do not know what my empire would do without you." The king said wth a chuckle, but his face soon turned to a scowl.

"My king, what is wrong?"

"Oh nothing to concern you with, its ony Vegeta being hard headed. Again." He stated out of breah somewhat.

"Oh dear, what has that idiot done this time?" I questioned.

"He is coming of age to be king in a few months. But he will not take a mate. He thinks it is a sign of weakness. And he cannot rule without someone to rule beside him." King Vegeta explained to me.

"Well, that is quite a problem. And why does he think it is a sign of weakness?"

"Only he would know the answer to that question." He sighed.

"I suppose I should go ask him then." I announced as I headed to the door, but pausing to ask the king a short question,"You dont by a chance know where he might be at the moment do you?"

"Gravity Room." And with that I jogged off to the Prince's Royal Private Gravity Room.

It took me only a mere 5 minutes to get to the gravity room only just down two massive corridors to reach my destination. But when I arrived, the prince was not there, or at least, he wasnt in the elite Gravity Training Rooms. So I went next door to the Royal Training Rooms, and entered the unlock code on the key panel to access their Gravity Rooms.

"Vegeta! Are you here?" I shouted out.

"Yes! Now would you stop that incessant shouting? You are going to blow my eardrums out one day if you proceed to do that." I snarled back to me.

"Well, it took me forever to find you, and I have to talk to you about something important."

"Well, get along with it! I have training to do!" he demanded.

"No! At least i'm not going to talk o you in this wrethed room. It smells like sweat, and you look like you just took a shower. Except you dont smell like you did. So if you want to hear what I have to say, meet me down at the stables, but only after you have taken a shower. We are going to go for a little ride." I confidenty said to him while walking off.

Bulma's POV Still

In her Apartment

'Oh crap! Where did I put my jeans? Do I seriously have that many shorts to where I cant find ONE measly pair of jeans?!'

I asked myself furiously. I was in th process, if you couldnt already tell, of trying to find a pair of jeans. But I was currently losing the battle, therefore, I couldnt find not even a SINGLE pair!

I finally gave up and decided that I would just ride Spirit bareback. I hated riding in a saddle anyways. So I went to the bathroom, and decided to straightn my natural wavy hair. Then when I was done I pulled it back into a med-high ponytail, also leaving some fringe down that shaped my face perfectly.

I was wearing a light brown knitted tank, and white short-shorts, that had crotched pockets. I threw on my tan Corral boots with the 'Claire de Lune' (Marty Gras sign. And the boyscout thing. I cant remeber if that is exactly what they are called but that what i am going with XD) all over them and proceeded on my way to the stables.

I grabbed Spirit's purple halter and black cotton leadline, and led him out of the stall, and to the cross ties so that I could groom him before went on a ride. But it didnt take m long to groom hm because i gave him a bath this moring and he was fairly clean. So I called as stable hand over to hold him until I was done with Lilly. She needed a bath, to be groomeed, and to be tacked up. ( And for the people who do not own a horse, that means to put their saddle on and so forth.)

I went to get Lilly when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye in the shadows. I went to investigate, but when I fully looked over there the figure was gone. I must have just imagined it I finally decided, and proceeded on my way to get Lilly. I grabbed her royal blue halter and white otton leadline and led her out of her stall and to the washroom. But I had a bit of a problem doing anything with her. She aparently A: didnt like cross-ties, B: didnt like water, or C: All of the two above. I went with the latter decision.

It took me a full hour to get everything done with her so when I went to go get Spirit, the worker looked at me like I was an idiot fo rmaking hi stand with a horse for an hour. Well, he can just go fall in a hole and die if he is going to be mad at me. I gracefully took Spirit's leadline and led him and Lilly outside of the stables to wait o Vegeta's arrival. But after 3 hours of waiting with two hormonal horses, i finally lost all hope that he would show up and started to head back into the stables to put the horses up.

But as soon as I turned around someone called my 'nick-name'. And ony one person used this certain 'nick-name'. Vegeta.

"What did you want Girl, and why do you look so distraut?" He asked as he landed next to Lilly.

"Oh nothing is wrong. I only waited for 3 hours for you to show up. And as for what is so important, I will tell you while we go for ride. We havent ridden a horse together in years." I said to him with an almost pleading stare. He looked at the round as if he as trying to decide whether or not he should go on a ride with me or train.

"I had a last minut meting that I ad to go to. And I guess I will go on the ride with you. Ypu are right after all, it has been years." He said as he reahed for Spirit's leadline.

"Ohh no. You are not riding my horse. And plus, Spirit doesnt like you, what makes you think that if you rode him bareback he would listen to you. You are riding Lilly." I said while handing him both of the hors's leadlines.

"I will be right back, I have to go and get their bridles." I informed him as I walked into the tack room. I returned to Vegeta and the horses with a bridle in each hand. I held out the cherry-stained bridle to Vegeta, and kept the black stained one for Spirit. We both put the bridles on our horses, and proceeded to get on the horse. Vegeta had no difficulty getting on Lilly because he had stirrups, and he could just easily float into the seat. But I had not stirrups, and I couldnt fly, so I was screwed.

"Having a little bit of difficulty there are we?" Vegeta smirked.

"Nope not at all. I have a solution to my little predicament."

I reached down to grab Sirit's front-lefft hoof, and told him to back up. This brought him down into a bowing position and I let go of his hoof. I then walked in front of him and kept making him back up, so that he would lie down. He did this very quicky because I had taught him this trick a long time ago, therefore he knew exactly what to do. I then climbed on his back, grabbed the riens, and a small knotch of his mane, and told him to stand up.

"Ready?" I asked looking at Vegeta.

"Took you long enough." He said still smirking at me. And with that, we bolted through the back of the stables, and onto one of the many trails leadng onto the moutianous plains of Planet Vegeta.

After we finally reached our spot, we dismounted and walked over to the cliff and let the horses graze quietly behind us. We sat side by side on the soft grass, watching the many suns go down all together.

"Vegeta, can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did." He stated looking at me. I could tell he was trying to not laugh.

"No I am being serious I-"

"I was being serious to! But its quite hilarious that you asked me if you could ask me a question. Anyways continue."

"Well, why dont you want a mate when you become king." He turned his head away from looking at me, to go back to looking at the suns set. I saw his well defined jaw clench a few tmes befor ehe finally asnswered me.

"I canot have a weakness. With as many powerful enemies the Saiyan Empire has, I cant have one being the king. If the enemy found out and took them away, I would literally die on the inside. So, therefore I will not have a mate. I dont know what I will do for an heir, but I am sure I will eventually figure something out." He explained to me as calmy as he could.

"But Vegeta, everybody hs to have someone to call as their own. Even the all mighty Prince Vegeta has to have one. If you go for forever without someone to share your life with, then I would die o the inside knowing that even if you did not show it, I know that you would most liely be dying on the inside as well. Vegeta, you cant go on to be the kig without a mate!" I tried to explain to him. He only shook his head and chuckled.

"Always looking out for me arent you? But hat happens when I a gone on business and you are at home in the citadel. Alone. And the enemy kills you while I cannot be there to protect you. Then what about me? Huh? A saiyan can only have 1 mate, and after he or she dies, they cannot get another."

"But I wouldnt be your mate. I am not Saiyan, and you told me on my 14th bithday that you would never dare stoop so low as to mate to an Earthling Princess. So wouldnt you have like an Elite mate or something? I dont know how that works. But I guess you would so I will just be-" I was cut off when Vegeta crashed his lips to mine in a firey, passionate kiss. He stooped a moment later and whispered in my ear. "Shh. You talk too much." He then moved back so that he was lookig directly into my eyes.

"You are correct. You arent Saiyan, and it would be a disgrace to mate to someone with only a pwer level of 2," He paused when he saw how hurt I was at what he had just said,"But, not any of the Elites have anything on you. They may be stronger than you, but if it came down to the brains and firey sirit, They would cower an shrivel up at your feet. You have so much fire, that you ut even the greatest of Planet Vegeta's Saiyanesses to shame. And I would be more than honoured to have you as my mate, and queen of Planet Vegeta." He lovingly said to me.

And with that, Vegeta kissed me for what seems like forever when I finally broke the kiss.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Vegeta grumbled.

"Well how does this work? Are we now mates because I say yes to your proposal there."

"Yes we are mates now. Just close your eyes like a ittle school girl and enjoy the moment." He huskiy whispered and resumed kissing me. He trailed kisses along my cheek, then to my jaw, and then all the way down my neck untill he reached the soft skin right where my neck and shouder meet. He whispered 'I'm sorry' so quietly that I almost didnt hear him, before I felt an acute pain in that area of my neck/shoulder. He quickly pulled back to look my in the eyes before I faded into a slow darkness, while it seems as though I kept hearing a distant voice calling my name. A desperate shout that I could not reply to the man I will wake up and call my mate.

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNN! Sorry bout the cliff hanger but I couldn't let the story drag on for too much longer! I hope everyone ejoyed this chapter because it was harder to write some parts of it! And I know that someof you want me to get into Vegeta's head more but its hard because I am NOT a guy, so I do not know what goes on in a guy's head. Which that is why I like to write from Bulma's point of view!**

**Annd if you have any ideas for the story that you would like to see in future chapters, feel free to PM me or leave a review for me! Thankx! And I would love to hear your feedback on this chapter!**

**Annnnnnd I have an update on my house from the storm I expierenced! The horses are slowly recovering, but my horse is coming back to its senses, and being a lot more like his old self. And we have also gotten the material to rebuild the fences, and the wood to rebuild the stables! I am so happy! We got all the supplies yesterday, and we started to slowly rebuild a barn! Thankx for the people who sent me PMs and reviewed saying that they were praying for me and my family! My heart goes out to all of yall and I hope none of yall ever have to experience what my family and I have! **

**GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**


	8. Author's Important Note 2! Must Read!

Dear Viewers,

I am sorry that this is not a chapter. I said that I would have one up this weekend but, I am not going to be able to. High School Tennis season is over, and the Sectionals are next week so I have had practice every night 330 to 800 so I haven't had any time to work on this story this week. I wont be able to any next week but, I am going to try as hard as I can to get a new chapter up by next Saturday. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience!

Annnnd if you have any ideas for the next chapter, feel free to send me a private message , or review and tell me! I could always use the help, and your reviews are greatly appreciated!

God Bless You Alllll!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

Bulma's POV

"Beep... Beep... Beep..." I heard as I was half in and half out of consciousness. What happened, and why am I laying in a hospital bed? I tried to move, and sit up, but I felt paralyzed. What the crap?! Am I DEAD?

"Bulma, you have to wake up. Please! You must wake up!" I heard a familiar voice desperately cry in my ear. If only I could wake up to tell them to back off.

I eventually figured out why I was in the hospital and why I can hear things, and feel things, but can't respond. I remembered that Vegeta bit my neck, and I guessed that I was either in a coma, or dead.

"My Prince, your father wants to see you." a slave stated nervously. I heard Vegeta growl, and tighten his grip on my hand ever so slightly.

"Well, tell my father to back off. I will not leave my mate when she is in such a vulnerable state."

"Yes sir." I heard the slave scutter away, and Vegeta relaxed a bit. When he heard the door shut he spoke softly to me, "Bulma, I am being crowned king tomorrow. Father approved of you, and so does the entire planet. I hoped to see us both be crowned the same day." After he said that, my entire being jolted, as if I suddenly was shocked by something. Then, I was able to twitch my fingers, but Vegeta had left after he had said that to me, so I was now the only one in the room. Crap.

_Vegeta!_

I yelled in my head as if I was telepathic.

_Girl?_

He replied back to me.

_V-Veg-Vegeta! I can feel my fingers again! Hallelujah! Wait, you son-of-a-_

I tried to say mentally to him before he cut me off, _I know, I am an idiot for mating to a human, a weakling at that. I just thought you were stronger than that, but apparently not. _He tried to say with a straight face, but was laughing in between the words in his head.

_What the heck Vegeta? I wasnt going to call you an idiot for choosing me. I was just going to call you a selfish jerk for nearly killing me! And just so you know, even if I don't have a very high power level, my brain will make up in that category. I am, after all, the smartest woman in the universe!_

I smirked at this because I knew I got him.

**Hey guys this is your Author speaking! I just wanted to say that this is going to be the last chapter of A Thousand Years. At least until I can bring myself to write more of any dragon ball z. on top of everything that just happened a few weeks ago with the storm, my dad just passed away. He was my inspiration for my dragon ball z writing and he was my number one fan. He loved dragon ball z and enjoyed watching the show and reading my stories about it. So i am sorry but it hurts too much to write about anything that reminds me of him.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear A Thousand Years readers,

Ok so I know I said that the last chapter was going to be the LAST CHAPTER, but I know I also said that I wasn't writing Dragon Ball Z fanfiction, and Im not. But, if you do enjoy reading my work, then check out my other story, Fate's Desire. Its a really good romance story. I will still write other fanfiction just not for dragon ball z until I can find it in myself to write more of it. And I want to thank for your reviews. Its been a great help from all of you! And as I said at the top, you can still check out my other stories that I am going to continue writing by clicking on my profile and then going to my stories. Thanks for everything, and I hope to be able to see(?) you all again someday in the dragon ball z fanfiction world(?)

Thankx,

Rae


	11. I AM BACK JACK!

Hello people of the world. Do you all remember how I said I wasn't going to write anymore Dragon Ball Z fanfiction? Yeah well, you see, I swear my dad visited me in a dream last night telling me to continue writing Dragon Ball Z. It freaked the heck outta me sooo. Im not entirely sure it was really him, but I feel that this will help me keep memories of him and everything, so yeah. I AM BACK, JACK! -Duck Dynasty...

So if you have any ideas for where you want this story to go in the next few chapters, feel free to leave me a PM or send a review in, because I have COMPLETELY lost my train of thought on this story, and I need some help... And if I like your idea, I may give you a sneak peek of the chapter before anyone else... o_O

Annnnd, it will be a while before I update this story, because I am going to get 2 or 3 chapters already typed, so that I wont be behind on an update! :) So I must have your input! If you want the story to go somewhat how you want it ;)

And before I sign off, don't forget to check out my other story that's a sweet romance and adventure. It's not Dragon Ball Z, but it is a good story. Its not a popular category, but again, it is a really nice romance story with adventure and fighting. And if you do want to check it out, its a _**Romeo x Juliet**_fanfiction.

Thankx,

Rae


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 7

**Bulma's POV**

**3 weeks Later**

OK to sum up the past 3 weeks of my life, I have done ABSOLUTLY NOTHING. I have not been allowed to do anything, because Mr. Overprotective hole wont let me do anything, until the med bay says that I am 100% back to normal. It has done nothing but get on my last freaking nerve. But today, they are finally letting me out of this prison, and I will be free to work in my lab all day long. Joy to the friggin' world. So now, I am currently lying in my hospital bed, awaiting the moment the nurse comes in to say I can go. But its taking wayyy too long. And on top of these dreadful weeks of not being able to leave, I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO GO TO THE STABLES. I am going to be in so much trouble with Spirit when I get there. Fun.

"My Queen, you are free to leave now." A quiet nurse informed me through the cracked door. I sighed happily and jumped up off the bed and practically ran out of the med wing. I ran to my bedroom to get my hover bike, and then jumped over my balcony. I threw out the capsule that contained my hoverbike, and when it exploded open, I hoped on the bike, started the engine, and took off towards the stables, just before I crashed to the ground.

When I arrived to at the stables, I saw that Vegeta had Spirit out roaming free in the fields, while he was brushing Lilly in the crossties.

"What in the world are you doing Vegeta?! You know that Lilly cant go in the crossties! She is terrified of them!" I screamed.

"Well thats the glory of this whole thing my dear. While you have been playing hospital, I have been doing your chores and tending to your horse and my horse."

"And who says that Lilly is your horse?"

"Well, since you have your own horse, and I am your mate, and your king, I gave her to myself."

"Yes, but I am your queen, and therefore I have not given her to you."

"But youre going to give her to me anyways arent you."

"You mustve read my mind." I giggled as I ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He purred and wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to deepen the kiss, but when Spirit came dashing in from the fields beside the barn, I pushed myself away from Vegeta and turned to see him running through the center and skidding to a stop in front of me. He neighed and pushed my with his nose as I rubbed him on his face.

"Hey boy, have ya missed me?" He snickered and sneezed in response to my question.

"Well I assume that that was a 'yes'! Hey Vegeta, I think I am gonna saddle this ole' boy up and spend ome quality time with him." I declared softly.

"Not without me you arent." he warned.

"And why cant I jut go to spend time with MY BEST friend, without a chaperone?"

"Because, you are the queen now, and I am the king. There is a high chance that there could be an assassin awaiting for you on one of the trails. And if so, I will not take the risk of you dying. So, I will be accompanying you."

"You may have some valid points there Vegeta but, you forget. I am the SMARTEST living being in the UNIVERSE. I created the security systemm and I can assure you that it is full proof. And if there were to be any assassin on the planet, I would know, because there is nothing that can get past my system. At least not without me knowing about it."

"True. But can a king not go on a ride with his beloved queen?" He asked me while inching closer and closer to me until he was right up against me.

"Well, I guess you and Lilly can tag along if Spirit dont mind." I giggled into his chest when I hugged him. Spirit only nickered and shuffled off to a close-by hay-bale. I laughed at Spirit's repose and walked into the tack room to get my bridle for him, and get Vegeta's bridle for Lilly. I walked out of the tack room only to see Vegeta feeding Lilly an apple, but he was feeding her without being rude.

"Who the heck are you, and what have you done with Vegeta?"

"I am the king. I have left the old Vegeta behind ever since you almost died. except when I am training, or in a battle, or sparring for that matter." he replied nonchalantly.

"ha! You're funny. So, did you want to ride with, or without a saddle?" I asked handing him his bridal.

"I dont want a weakling saddle! Just who do you think I am?"

"And there's the old Vegeta..." I whispered to myself before saying,"Well, I wasnt sure because with you , I never know." And with that, I left Vegeta alone, to get Spirit. As I approached the buckskifn horse, I saw a shadow standing eerily still on the other side of him. I walked a little closer to investigate, and the shadow pulled out what resembled an enormous needle.

"Umm, excuse me, but what exactly are you doing near my horse, with a needle?"

"Payback, slut." The figure said in a feminine voice, before injecting my horse with a substance unknown to me. Spirit threw back his head and emitted the loudest noise I have ever heard before falling to the stone cold floor below. The figure that I recognised to be Eradelle,  
swept away, but if I tied hard enough I could get to her, but she wasnt the main problem right now, Spirit was.

"Vegeta!" I yelled. He came running from the washroom where he had brought Lilly for a moment while I had left to get Spirit.

"What happened?" He asked while bending down.

"Eradelle! Now it doesnt matter! Just help me get Spirit to my lab! He is dying and I dont know what she gave him!" I shouted orders to him while bursting into tears. NO, Spirit could NOT die. He is the ONLY thing I still have in remembrance of my parents. Vegeta picked up Spirit with no effort at all, and told me to climb on his back. I did as I was told, and Vegeta took off towards my lab, faster than I have ever seen him before.

We arrived to my lab, and I instructed Vegeta to set Spirit down on a metal table in the middle of the room. I then, quickly got out a syringe, and took some blood to see which antidote was needed. But, the result of the blood scan came back to be normal,as if he was injected with nothing. The only thing I could think of, was air. Because if air bubbles are allowed into the blood stream, then they could kill you when they reach the heart. So, I gave Spirit and injection that I created years ago, that destroyed air bubbles in the blood stream, without causing any damage. But it still wouldnt work.

"Dadgummit!" I shouted with pure frustration in my tone of voice.

"Try putting him in a regen tank, they will cleanse him of anything that is wrong." Vegeta offered.

"But we dont have a regen tank large enough for a full grown Andalusion!"

"Yes we do. Nappa is bigger than Spirit remember? And since Nappa is no longer alive, just use that old tank."

"That... Is, a very good idea. So dont just stand there! Get Spirit to the med bay!" II exclaimed and ran out the door leaving Vegeta with Spirit to carry. I heard Vegeta growl at me but I paid no attention. I wanted to get to the med bay as fast as I could so that I could have the tan started up for Spirit. I reached the door and pressed the button to make it open, and darted inside.

"Excuse me, nurse, where is General Nappa's old regen tank?"

"Go down that hall over there, take a left on the second sub-hall, and it's the first door on your right."

I didnt even reply to the nurse because I heard Vegeta setting down Spirit in the hallway to open the door. I ran down the hall and sprinted down the sub-hall until I reached the first door on the right. I sighed in relief as I saw that it still was intact, and still had all the wires and such hooked up. But, even more relief vanished when I pressed to the button that made it roar to life.

"In here quickly!" I shout to Vegeta as I hear him coming in the hallway. I type in the codes and open the door to the tank. Vegeta comes in and places the 1000 lbs horse inside.

"There. He should be done by tomorrow. Or at least, that's what the computer says. I just hope it works."

"Hn." Is all Vegeta says in reply. I grab his hand and walk out the door, go back to the main lobby, and exit the hospital wing.

"We need to start setting a plan to fall in motion." I said as we walked out the front doors of the med bay and into one of the main foyers.

"For what?" He asked me while he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"For Eradelle and Earth."

"Eradelle is dead. I killed her myself. And as for Earth, we will talk about tht later."

"Umm no, genius. Eradelle is not dead. She is the oe who did this to Spirit! I saw the persecutor's face, and it was Eradelle! And as for Earth, it is my home planet Vegeta, I cant let my people down! And you promised." I exasperated.

"Stop saying lies woman! Eradelle is dead and we will not be discussing Earth right now! I do not care if it is your home planet! I am the King and because of your Earthly and weak background, MY people will not follow you. You think they pledged their allegiance to your 'cause' because they wanted a good fight, or because they respected you? Well think again, they only kneeled because I did!" He spat at me. I did nothing but stare at him in shock. My eyes began to water and he took a step back realizing what he had done. I said nothing as I turned around and ran to my lab down the hall and locked myself in. It had taken him a second to realize what he had said exactly so I had just enough time to get into my lab and put it on lockdown. He cant get through, and I have made sure of that.

**Vegeta's POV**

"Bulma! Wait! No... I didnt mean that... Woman! Open the dang door NOW!" I shouted while pounding my fists into the door. I repeated this act several times before I finally went to my office. I thought about Eradelle, and the best way to handle her once and for all, but I also thought about Earth and Bulma, and how much it means to her to have her birthright back. I must deal with Eradelle later, and deal with Earth now.

"Eye Scanner, call Kakarot."

"_Calling 'Kakarot'" _The eye computer informed me. I waited for about 5 minutes before I finally got a response from my right hand man.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Kakarot! What in Kami's sake took you 5 dadblame minutes to answer your dang eyescanner?"

"Oh well, you see, I met this really nice Earth girl, and kinda claimed her. He stated the last part very weakly.

"Oh my... Kakarot! Anyways, on to more pressing matters. I need you to get Raditz and Kiome to report to my office, and you come as well. I expect each one of you to be here in less than ten minutes, 11 minutes tops."

"But V-man!? Their house is at least ten minutes of a flying distance from my current location! And thats at full speed! How am I supposed to do that?"

"A man with your talents can certainly figure something out." And with that, I signed off and sat back down in my office chair and waited patiently for about 6 or 7 minutes before Kakarot instantly transported into my office with Radditz and Kiome at his side.

"What do you need now Vegeta?"

"I need my most trusted and elite team to help my with something"

"And that is?"

"A plan for Bulma to take back Earth."

**O_o Im so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update! DO not hate me please! BUT I do hope you love this chapter!**

And this story is dedicated to mine truly.. DAD, I miss you so much and I wish you could see this chapter and read it and enjoy it but I pray that you are safe... :'/


End file.
